Cor Demonia
by Luna Cheney
Summary: What if Lucy harboured something, something so great that it would cause many to kill over? In the battle for the Cor Demonia and, ofcourse her life, she comes across great challenges and foes but luckily she has her knight standing right beside her throughout the war.
1. 1- Kidnapped!

**Hi guys. I thank you for both reading this author's note and my first actual story.**  
 **I really appreciate criticism so if you find anything you think that I could improve on just tell me, although go a little easy on me with my spelling since I haven't had this story beta read yet.**

 **Thanks~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

''Let me go!'' I yelled to the black haired man, holding me at the collar of my new dress which was now dirty and muddy from hours of running through bushes and evading predators.

''Looks like we've hit the jackpot, Kurenai. First the dark lords sister and now the Heartfilia girl.'' The man said to smirking blonde woman standing next to him. I struggled trying to get him to lose his grip but being born as a heiress meant never having to deal with problems such as this, my 10 year old body wasn't meant for combat but for prestine beauty and brains, even as a child. ''The master will be so happy.'' the blonde, 'Kurenai' said staring viciously at me, telling me that if i were to move, I'd lose something. My body fell, too discouraged to try.  
No. I have to try! I yelled to myself and willed my body to shake off the fear. ''Daddy, anyone, save me!'' I cried.

My face was met with steel slap from my black haired captor effectively causing me to slam into the tree behind as he scowled. I tried to still my sobs as hot,salty tears began flowing freely.

Kurenai leaned over, ''Look sweetheart, if you don't move, cry or yell then we won't have to hurt you'' She said sweetly but the vicious look betrayed her and just made me feel more scared. I nodded stiffly.

The man grabbed my collar as he began pulling me into the woods. I closed my eyes hoping that this was all some weird, messed up dream.

''Poor thing, I bet she probably hopes this was a dream. Release her from her agony...for now'' He said to his partner as he began snickering. My eyes snapped open as I was met with a fist then plain nothing-ness.

* * *

I awoke to an endless sea of pitch back. My first thought was that I had gone blind to which I panicked but then soon realized that there was merely a blindfold over me but not only that, my hands were bound together and my clothes seemed unfamiliar.

"Is anyone there'' I yelled out but was met with deafening silence. A feeling of dread crept into me as I began to cry.

''Please, is anybody there, I want to go home.'' I yelled into the darkness but was met with no response. Using my tied hands I felt my surroundings, trying to get a clearer understanding of my surroundings and maybe even find a way to escape but the only thing I felt was metal and the hard ground. I banged my head against the metal as the reason I was stuck her came rushing to me.

Its's because I was being childish. Yesterday or today or whatever today is, was/is my birthday, the day I ofiicially turned 10. Ever since my mother passed away my father become more and more engrossed with his work as the days passed. Reaching my double digits was when I decided I would try and do something to make my father acknowledge me. The night before I planned the most awesome outfit and went to bed early. The next morning I asked the cooks to teach me how to make onigiri. After three hours of perfecting the rice ball it was finally complete. When I arrived at my fathers study it turned out he didn't even remember my birthday and eventually got mad at me. Depressed, I childishly ran into the forest without my keys to cry out my heart and eventualy ended up here. I wonder if he even realized that i was missing.

Still sobbing, I leaned against the hard wall and pulled my feet to my chest, hoping for some miracle.

''L-let me go!'' I heard a girl yell along with the sound of an opening door. I struggled to get an understanding of what was happening or even to try and get the annoying blindfold off but to no avail.

''Shut up you stupid midget, unless you think the beating today wasn't enough.'' The sound of struggles immediately stopped and a gate beside me opened, the girl was thrown in and landed with an ''oof''.

I placed my hands on the bars and yelled, ''Let us out!''.  
''Don't fret, chibi you'll get your turn tomorrow.''what sounded like an old man said. The sound of his footsteps and an iron door closing was sign that he had left.

''Hi.'' After waiting for a few moments I leaned onto the bars seperating our cells and called out to the girl.

''...Hey.'' She called out after moments of silence in a small voice. ''Uh, do you know where we are?'' I said leaning further against the bars. This time she didn't reply the only sound I heard was shuffling. I felt the blinfold loosen it's grip and suddenly I was met with light. My eyesight was blurry but when I came to I saw a black haired girl with scars, cuts and bruises adorning her body on the other side of the bars. Startled, I took a step back. I saw a frightened look in her eyes before she took a few steps back and sunk into the shadows, hiding herself.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just a little startled. Please come out.'' I beckoned the girl. She inched slightly towards the light , showing her face only slightly.  
''umm, do you know where we are and why we're here?'' She stayed silent as if debating something.

''...We're in the dungeon of a dark guild called Requiem Daemonia .They want you because of the Cor demonia inside you.'' she whispered. I barely heard her. Cor demonia? what in the world was that? They had probably gotten the wrong person. I nodded. Definately. Definately the wrong girl.

''You seem confused, do you not know of your capabilities?'' The girl asked timidly. I looked at her confused. '' My...capabilities?'' I asked unsure. She crawled into the light and nodded. What really caught my eye was the shiny blue colar around her neck. ''Y-you have a strange birthmark on your hip, am I right?'' She seemed slighly more confident. I nodded. The birthmark on my hip was really weird, it resembled a heart being pierced by two vines. During my momthers life she had always warned me not to show my birthmark and that it would lead to trouble. ''Well, you see, the cor demonia is actually the heart of a demon,I mean the heart of an actual, real demon'' I gasped. A real demon?

'' I don't know the story well but I know that long ago a demon terrorized earthland, killing many people. The mages of that time gathered together and sealed the beast into the body of a human baby. Once the human died the cor demonia was transferred into the body of a different child. I know that those with the cor demonia inside them have special powers, I'm sorry but I don't know what they are. I'm sorry I don't know much about this, I-I'm sure my brother would be able to explain it better''

''No need to apologize and your brother...?'' I asked, trying to get her to open up.

''Y-yes, he is very well-versed in knowledge and very strong.''

''Oh, I see, no wonder you're so knowlegdable for someone so young.'' I said, nodding. She giggled slightly, looking at the ground .''I only look this way but I'm not really this young.'' I looked at her confused, but she just shook her head.

I thought about what the girl said. Me, the vessel of a demon? It all just seemed like a dream that I would wake up to and just laugh at. I wonder how long I've been here.

''Do you know how long I've been here?'' I asked, looking up at her. She nodded '' About a day, i-it's very hard to tell time in here but don't worry my brother will be here for us in a matter of time.'' I smiled, at least she had hope. Who would I be able to hope on? Did my father even realize I was gone? The maids would probably think I wa playing one of my really-long-not-to-be-disturbed-even-for-food-games.

''Lily.'' She said breaking the silence. I looked at her confused. '' That's my name, what's your name?'' I smiled slightly. ''Lucy, it's Lucy''

She smiled slightly at me. ''It's nice to meet you, Lucy. I hoped we can get through this together.'' I smiled '' I hope so too.''

We sat there, giving each other company and I eventually learned that she knew magic but wasn't able to use it due to the collar around her neck.

* * *

 **Again, I thank you for reading and please review, follow and favourite.**

 **As thanks for reading I'll suggest a great story to read after this one.**

My Childhood Crush- _complete- .o- sorry if it's spelt wrong._

The past haunts you in the most unexpected ways. I, Lucy Heartfilia can attest to that. Beside me is my annoying childhood friend/fiancé, Sting Eucliffe. How did this happen? Apparently, When I was young, I was in love with Sting Eucliffe. Poor me...

 **It's an awesome story so give it a shot.✨**


	2. 2- Zeref?

**Hi guys. I thank you for both reading this author's note and my first actual story.  
** **I really appreciate criticism so if you find anything you think that I could improve on just tell me, although go a little easy on me with my spelling since I haven't had this story beta read yet.**

 **Thanks~**

* * *

''Aaah!'' I yelled out in pain as my body was met with a 100 volts of electricity riding through me, on the chair next to me was Lily suffering the same torment as me.

''No, no! Please stop!'' I yelled as the mad scientist turned up the voltage. After an extremely long period of suffering they let us out.

''Hey, doc, won't they die if we keep this up, I mean- after all they are just kids.'' While being dragged out I managed to hear one of the guards whisper to the green haired scientist. The man laughed at him and so did a few others around them.

''I guess it's to be expected since you're new but those two can't die. They aren't normal humans-you could even go as far as to call them immortal or even invincible.'' Invincible? Immortal? This guy is seriously nuts.

''Pi!'' The scientist called out to the man dragging me, who's name I found out to be Pi. Pi dropped me to the floor as I landed face flat on the ground, barely able to make a sound after all the screaming.

'' Lucy!'' I heard Lily call out in her raspy voice as she was dragged out of the room. I could barely make out anything as I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up again I was back on the hard, cold floor. Even with the torches,the dungeons were bitingly cold and the short, thin white dress I had on didn't help in any way. Next to me was a piece of extremely stale bread and half a glass of water but I was too numb to lift a finger.

''You awake?'' Lily asked, leaning on the bars seperating us. I groaned as an answer. She reached into my cell and took the stale bread, lifing it to my mouth. I managed to open and take a bite, taking ages to chew.

''Why aren't you almost dead? They raised your voltage much higher than mine and they also whipped you.'' She looked down before smiling sadly. I've been in this situation a few times so I've become used to it. I'm not as strong as my brother so I always end up like this...'' She trailed off at the end. I barely heard her but managed to catch on. I stayed silent, not wanting to bring up any bad memories for her.

''Lily, I know that we don't really know each other well but could I hold your hand? I-I'm scared.'' I told her softly, tears threatening to fall. For moments she didn't reply, afraid of rejection I looked up at her only to find her in tears.

''I'm sorry. Did I say something to offend you? I really didn't mean it.'' I asked, forgetting about my fear.

''No, not really... I-I'm just really happy.'' She said through tears, stuttering.

''Happy?'' I asked confused.

''You see,people don't really ever talk to me because they all think I'm weird. You're the first to ever show me this much kindness.''

''Well it's only natural since we're friends.'' I told her smiling the biggest, brightest smile. She stayed silent for a while, sobbing harder.

''Thank you, Lucy.'' She said finally calming down.

''You're welcome.'' I replied simply, smiling. Sure ,I'm young but I'm not dense. From the way she shrunk into the shadows the other day and how grateful she seems right now ,anyone could tell that she wasn't used to socializing and that I was her first friend. Looking into her eyes, black as the night sky I saw lonliness in them and it just made me sad. Previous to now she probably only had her brother which is why she belived in him so much. I looked up at her smiling at me and thats when I made a promise, a promise to myself, a promise that I would always be there for her.

My thoughts were cut off when the iron doors slammed open and a big, burly man came in. He walked straight over to Lily cell, opening it and stalking over to her. He grabbed her by the collar around her neck and dragged her to the door. She gasped as in became harder to breath.

''Stop it! Leave her alone, you big baboon!'' I yelled, banging against the bars. The man dropped her to the floor as he stomped over to me. Dread filled me again but I held my ground, glaring. He opened my cell gate and grabbed a fistful of my hair, tugging and effectively causing me to yelp.

''What did you call me, you bitch?'' I sneered at him as he grew angrier, pulling harder, my body barely on the ground at this point. I let out a small scream of pain, closing my eyes. The mans grip effectively loosen as he groaned. I opened my eyes to see that Lily had jumped on him and began clawing him. He dropped me to the ground as he grabbed Lily's face and rammed her to the ground, effectively injuring her. At that moment something within me snapped and evrything went blank.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again everything was blurry. I blinked rapidly and soon my eye sight returned to normal but something was really wrong with my surroundings. Everything around me was dead and something which would have once been a structure was nothing more than a pile of ash in front of me. I tried to remember what happened but the last thing I remembered was when that man had hit Lily. Lily. I was she ? was she alright? What happened? Questions raced through me as I began to panick.

''Lucy, you're okay!'' I heard the familiar voive of Lily yell. I turned around and saw her emerge from the thicket behind me. Close on her tail was a black haired boy in robes and a toga draped around his torso, probably a few years old than me. Lily ran over to me, crushing me in a hug. ''Are you okay?'' She finally pulled back, allowing me to breath.

''Yeah but what happened?'' She looked down almost as if she didn't want to answer.

''Lily?'' I called out to her, desperately wanting to know what happened. She sighed, fidgeting with her dress.

''Well...'' She began but trailed off. ''Do you remember when we were down in our cells and that big man came and started to hurt us?'' I nodded bitterly. ''Well after that your _cor demonia_ awakened and... this happened.'' It took a while for evrything to settle and for my mind to fully understand the entire meaning. Once everything had settled fear crept into me. I took a look at my surroundings, a higher level of dread creeping into me as I spotted a few bodies beside the debris. This-this was all me- I had done all of this?

''This- this was all my fault- all these dead plants- those bodies- it's all my fault?'' I trembled as Lily clutched me tighter.

''It wasn't your fault. You're still unable to control it besides from all the cuts and bruises on your bodies I say they deserved it.'' Suprisingly it was the boy that consoled me. Lily hummed in agreement. '' Lucy, you're not to blame.''

''Suprising that makes me feel a lot better.'' I said, smiling slightly at them. After a moment of silence I realized that I hadn't asked the most important of questions.

''By the way, could I ask you a few questions?'' They nodded simultaneously causing me to raise an eyebrow. I shook it off and turned my attention to my coming question

''First of all why don't either of you seemed fazed at the fact that there are dead bodies and second who are you?'' At the second question I turned my gaze to the boy and stared pointedly at the boy.

Lily bit her lip and turned her gaze to the floor while the black haired boy looked at her as if expecting something. Moments passed and she stayed silent until she finally answered.

''Lucy this-this is.'' She stuttered before taking a huge breath and pointing at the boy. ''He's Zeref and also my brother'' She said, ending off quickly. I blinked once. Twice and thrice.

''What!'' I exclaimed. I looked over to the boy and examined him. He looked nothing over 18 and 'The dark mage, Zeref' was said to be hundred of years old. Besides the guy seemed way too nice to have killed so many people Eventually I cracked up, finally realizing that they had just played the stupidest prank in the history of pranks.

''Lucy, she wasn't kidding I am _the dark mage_ and I'm not proud of the things I've done in the past. I only look this way but I'm over 300 years old.'' 'Zeref' said, hands folded behind his back. The dark mage, Zeref, my mom had told me a lot about him when she was alive. Apparently he had flattened countries, killed billions and hurt many but this guy didn't seem all that bad. I cocked my head to the side and just stared at him.

As I continued to stare he turned a shade of pink. Lily giggled and just remained confused. Was I supposed to be scared, freaked or something else entirely? ''Lucy.'' Lily called to me. I turned my attention to her as she seemed nervous.

''Now that you know he's Zeref and I'm his sister how do you feel?'' I tapped my finger against my cheek, in thought before finally giving an answer.

'' I don't know. Am I supposed to be scared?'' I questioned, puzzled. '' Well, what do you feel?'' She asked.

'' I definately don't feel scared or freaked I just feel happy that I've finally made my first friend. '' She gave me the most heart warming smile as she hugged me to which I obviously hugged back.

'' But you aren't bad guys, right?'' I asked raisng an eyebrow. They both laughed before I decided it was time that I got home.

* * *

When we reached the gates to the Heartfilia mansion everything seemed so peaceful and serene that it was impossible to imagine they had even realized I had gone missing. A week and they hadn't noticed. Well it was to be expected since I had played not-to-be-disturbed-games which lasted for around a month (obviously I ate the stored food from my secret hiding spot in my room. Shh, don't tell anyone or they might get jealous and steal my precious food.)

''Are you a princess? This is more like a castle.'' Lily said, eyes wide, gleaming in wonder. I giggled.

''Of course not, I'm just an heiress.'' I laughed when I realized that Zeref was no better than Lily. He, too had sparkles in his eyes.

''Nii-chan, I've decided. We need an empire.'' Lily declared with a face of determination. '' Agreed.'' Zeref said shortly, just as much determiation in his eyes. I laughed at them, clutching my sides. They were just like little kids. Then the most terrific idea came to me.

''Do you guys need to be somewhere?'' I asked, snapping Lily out of her daydream.

''No, why?''

'' Well since your brother saved me us would only be right if I offered you a place to stay. It is getting dark. So would you like to spend the night at my mansion. '' I asked hopefully, really wanting my new friends to stay the night.

''It's not like we have anything better to do and as you said, it is getting dark.'' Zeref said puzzling.

'' Alright then. Let's go!'' I yelled fisting the air.

After about 20 minutes of trying to explain to the maids that I was in fact not in the mansion but had actually been kidnapped by a bunch of idiots who had wanted me for a ransom, which was 'Zen's' idea because it would be life threatening if anyone else where to know that I harboured the _cor demonia_ and of course Zeref decided to change his name to Zen because who knows what would happen if people found out that a 300+ (years) dark mage ,who had slaughtered millions was hanging around the Heartfilia heiress.

That night they all camped out in Lucy's room, wanting to spend as much time together as possible.

''I just came up with a great idea!'' Lily said, beaming. ''Lucy why don't you come with us. You can join us on our quest to becoming royalty!'' Zeref nodded while I sweatdropped. She was still going on about that but nevertheless smiled.

''I would really love to but I can't leave my dad. He might be going through a hard time but he's still my dad.'' Suddenly the mood took a 360 degree turn. I looked up at them confused but found them looking at the ground. Then it hit me. They were over 300 years old, no average human could live that long.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize how insensitive I was being. You guys miss your family. I'm so sorry.'' I apologized biting my lip guitily.

'' Thats one way to put it.'' Zeref muttered.

''Huh?''

''Nothing, don't worry.'' Lily replied in place of him. Ater that we sat in silence, Lily and Zeref deep in thought.

''You know, nii-chan, theres something that I've been wondering.'' Lily said, snapping out of it.

''what is it?''

''How come it took you three days to find us?'' While they were talking I got up to get something for us to do for the rest of the night and ended up coming back with checkers.

'' Well actually I found you on the first day but then I found out that Acnologia was back and trying to kill someone. When I got there I managed to calm him down and the man got to keep his life although he did lose a few organs and a leg but that was because he was stupid enough to go against a dragon''

''Ehhh! Dragons! They exist?''

''Of course but not all of them are good.'' Lily said looking at the board.

''Now taht I think about it, what happens if her _cor demonia_ starts acting up again?'' Lily asked her brother.

''Well..'' He tapped his chin, deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up and an imaginary light went on. I sweatdropped, giggling.

His hands trailed up to his neck where there lay a silver necklace with a red and black sword pendant. He unclasped it and handed it to me. I looked at him confused.

''I-it should be able to help keep the _cro demonia_ at bay. It helped me a lot in the past and well uh... you can have it.'' He stuttered, his cheeks raspberry red. I beamed. My face probably mirroring his.

''Thanks, it means a lot.'' I took the necklace and put it on. I walked over to my dresser and searched through my jewellery box for my prcious necklace. After moments of searching I found it. It was a plain chain with a circular necklace. I walked up to Zeref my face probably red-er than a rose. I held out the necklace and watched as he examined it in my outstretched hand.

''My parents gave it to me when my mom was alive. The pendant is actually a 'bulla' which wards off evil. In ancient times the romans would give it to theirs sons seven days prior to their birth. My parents would have given it to their son but alas they never had one.'' I told him beaming. He took the necklace and smiled as he examined it. My hands went up to my necklace as I unconciously began to toy with the pendant. ''You gave me something which was obviously important to you so its only fair that you take this.'' I smiled and so did he.

''Thanks.'' He muttered.

''Oh My God! You two are so cute together!'' Lily squealed giving me a near hear attack. I had honestly foget she was even here. ''You two would make such a good couple save for the age difference but its not like it will be that much different once Lucy turns 18.'' I blushed tenfold and so did he. Once I turn 18 I'll stop aging,that creepy scientist said something like that. This is going to take a while to get used to.

The rest of the night was spent having fun and more fun but alas all good things must come to an end. The next morning I bid my first friends farewell.

* * *

 **Again, I thank you for reading and please review, follow and favourite.**

 **As thanks for reading I'll suggest a great story to read after this one.**

The Black Heart _by .o -sorry if I spelt it wrong-_

 _Ever wondered why almost in every arc, Lucy is always drawn to a situation where it leads to Zeref? Like Lullaby, Deliora, The Tower of Heaven, Infinity Clock and Nirvana. Well, Let's just say that...It's because Lucy has a little something that belongs to Zeref_

 **It's an awesome story so give it a shot.✨**


End file.
